


от себя не скроешься

by BellJorg



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Переезд, быт, жизнь на ферме, кроссовер, мат, одиночество, психологические травмы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellJorg/pseuds/BellJorg
Summary: Роза никогда не признается, что сбегает. И никому не скажет — почему. На мили вперёд — умиротворяющая тишина леса, гул моря и запах соли. В городе Пеликан её уже ждут.
Kudos: 1





	от себя не скроешься

Роза никогда не признается, никому на этом чёртовом свете, что сбегает. Что панически, в спешке собирает вещи, потому что испугана так сильно, будто снова двадцать, она по колено в грязи и пули свистят у висков. Она не должна была искать убийц, устраиваться в полицию, обучаться в академии, возвращаться с фронта — Роза проебалась везде, где только могла.

Гэв соглашается присмотреть за домом и поливать её дурацкие фиалки. Не отговаривает, не спрашивает ничего — просто смотрит, как она пакует вещи и грузит их в машину. В коридоре остаются коробки — если всё получится, то их пришлют почтой. Когда Роза заводит машину, у неё дрожат руки, и это худшее испытанное ею чувство за последние несколько лет.

Она приезжает в долину на рассвете. На мили вперёд — умиротворяющая тишина леса, гул моря и запах соли. Город Пеликан сложно найти на картах, если не знать, что ищешь. Но Роза знает. Это не первая её поездка: она часто навещала дедушку здесь, когда была ребёнком. Свернув на грунтовую дорогу с покосившимся, еле заметным опознавательным знаком, Роза проезжает вперёд, вглубь леса. Нужная тропа совсем заросла, но её внедорожник отлично справляется — возможно, и не было никогда тут никакой тропы, и воспоминания её — ложные, если не все до единого, то большая часть. Но Роза всё равно ничего не теряет.

Её уже ждут. Роза приглашающе открывает дверь, и на пассажирское садится женщина с живым лицом и рыжими, стянутыми в пучок волосами. Она приветливо улыбается, но глазами рыщет что-то одному Богу известное. Роза внутренне напрягается и заставляет себя надавить на газ.

— Ты, должно быть, Роза.

Роза кивает, не отвлекаясь от дороги — угробит ещё тачку у чёрта на рогах, даже эвакуатор не вытащит.

— Я — Робин, местная плотница. Мэр Льюис попросил меня встретить тебя и проводить до твоего дома, — она отвлекается, всматриваясь в бесчисленные деревья. — Да, вот здесь налево. Мэр как раз прибирается к твоему приходу. Сама понимаешь, в доме никто не жил после… уже много лет.

Тактичная. Роза приятно удивлена, что кто-то ещё заботится о таких мелочах. Она аккуратно заворачивает меж близко стоящих деревьев, чудом протискиваясь без единой царапины. Они выезжают к старому дому — обветшалому и такому по-простому «деревенскому». Вокруг же простирается водная гладь, насколько Роза может увидеть за заросшими полями. В памяти едва ворочаются воспоминания: вот она лезет в ледяную воду, и ступни мгновенно мёрзнут; дедушка набирает таз горячей воды и даёт ей отогреть ноги, отпаивая чаем с вареньем. Не так сильно она и замёрзла тогда, но это не важно.

Роза паркуется на безопасной зоне около дорожки, чтобы быть уверенной, что автомобиль случайно не потонет, пока она будет шарахаться по лесам. Робин торжественно подводит её к дому, будто это загородный коттедж. Дверь открывается — неприятно так, скрипуче, как раз смазка валяется в бардачке, — и на её пороге показывается бодрый пожилой мужчина с щёточкой усов. Он утирает пот собственной панамкой, прежде чем снова её надеть.

— Добро пожаловать! Я — Льюис, мэр города Пеликан.

Роза узнаёт его голос: они созванивались больше недели назад. Она благодарит их за помощь, говорит, что работёнки предстоит немало и, если кому нужно, она собирается съездить завтра до Зузу, закупиться в строительном и текстильном. Роза старается быть любезной — здесь никто не знает её настоящую, не посмотрит косо. Она может рассказывать только те истории, которые не выставят её в плохом свете, молчать о прошлом, искажать факты — сколько угодно, это попытка в новую жизнь, и её нельзя так бездарно просрать.

Роза решает сначала осмотреть дом. Она раскрывает настежь дверь, чтобы проветрить помещение. На поверхностях виднеются свежие влажные разводы, пахнет мокрой древесиной — видимо, мэр действительно тут прибрался. Роза думала, что из дома давно сделали какой-нибудь склад для старых инструментов, но, видимо, этим людям такая идея и в голову бы не пришла — заботиться о доме столько лет, не зная, появится ли кто-то здесь снова, — чудные какие. По углам не валяются бутылки, об стены не тушили сигареты — похоже, никто не забирался сюда ради потусить. В комнате стоят камин и деревянный стол с двумя стульями без спинок, на стене висят две выцветшие картины. Роза проверяет прочность кровати (удовлетворительно), оценивает новое постельное бельё (голубенькое, в цветочек) и удивляется наличию душа с туалетом (простая лейка с потолка со сливом в полу — поразительно, что он вообще есть). В маленькой ванной комнате находятся также железное ведёрко, жидкое мыло и тряпки — ещё совсем мокрые, видимо, ими и убирались в доме.

Первым делом, Роза составляет список, что ей нужно купить. Она приехала сюда с личными вещами, некоторой техникой и, может, с бутылкой шампуня. Практически весь багажник заняла морозильная камера и некоторые продукты (алкоголь, в частности). Роза не знала, в каком состоянии будет дом, и была готова к соответствующим затратам. Она проверяет по картам — в эту глушь не поедет необходимая ей доставка, раз в неделю забирают продукты на продажу. Единственная возможность — самовывоз, и Роза накидывает в корзину чистящие средства, тряпки, гвозди, несколько садовых инструментов. Несколько таких находятся в сундуке — видимо, ещё дедушкины, — но их вид не внушает доверия. Нужно купить бензина с запасом, медикаментов, камень точильный, фонарь, сетку на окна. Так много дел.

Роза с удовольствием прикидывает предстоящий фронт работ — ей придётся возиться здесь день и ночь, и внутри всё будто замирает в предвкушении — Роза умеет справляться с проблемами только путём вкалывания до седьмого пота, чтоб без лишних мыслей и сон как у мёртвой.

Она переодевается в старую спортивную форму и выходит на осмотр территории. Заросло всё критически — деревья, кустарники, трава выше пояса. В скрытом листвой местечке Роза находит чужие следы и банку из-под кофе, полную окурков — видно, кому-то полюбилось проводить здесь свободное время.

Роза не проходит дальше — туда, через шаткий мост, где слышится мычание коров. У неё нет настроения знакомиться с местными — людьми уже сыта по горло, — поэтому она остаётся разбирать и переносить в дом вещи.

В один прекрасный день она вылезет из своей конуры и пообщается с местными — но явно не сегодня.


End file.
